AU Season 9
by NCIS1990
Summary: Alternate Season 9 after the plane crash. Contains one spoiler for 9x01 so be warned if you haven't seen the episode yet. Slexie
1. Chapter 1

"AU Season 9"

Author: NCIS1990

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own "Grey's Anatomy" or it's characters.

Summary: A different way things could have gone after the plane crash. An alternate Season 9. Takes place around the same time as the real 9x01

A/N: I know I have no business starting another story, especially since I haven't updated my other stories in a while. But I hit some writer's block and I was on vacation. I got inspired watching the premiere tonight. I probably won't watch another new episode, I was just curious what would happen. Anyway, it just aired and this is AU so there is only one spoiler so be warned.

SCENE: SEATTLE GRACE-MERCY WEST 3 MONTHS POST CRASH

(Lexie walks into Mark's office to see him looking at his computer. He looks up when he sees her and smiles.)

Mark: Hey.

(He stands up and gives her a hug and a kiss on the head.)

Lexie: Dr. Morgan still won't clear me for surgery.

Mark: (Sighing) I'm sorry, but you're getting better, right?

Lexie: (Sighing) My hand still has tremors. But he says they seem to be less frequent.

Mark: That's a really good sign, Lex, you'll be cleared in no time.

Lexie: (Tearing up.) I kn- I know I'm getting better and injuries like mine don't recover over night, but it's just- I've worked so long to be a surgeon, no, a great surgeon. I've never wanted anything else in my professional life, nothing, and believe me my father tried to change my mind, but my mind was made up when I was 7. And I'm- I'm scared if I spend more time in physical therapy and don't get cleared soon, I'll never be cleared. (Slightly laughing) You must think I sound ridiculous.

Mark: (Stroking her hair.) No you don't, I'd probably feel that way if I was in your shoes, but Lex, (He breaks away from the hug, takes her hands and looks into her eyes.) You're going to be able to operate again, and you will become an amazing surgeon, I know it.

Lexie: How can you be so sure of that?

Mark: Because I know you, you're strong, and you fight, and you can overcome anything, I have no doubt that before you know it you will be in an OR with a scalpel in your hand kicking ass just like you always have.

Lexie: (Smiling) I love you so much.

(She kisses him.)

Mark: I love you too, you have no idea how much.

(He cups her cheek.)

Lexie: There's a more important reason I want my hand to get better. (She reaches into the turtleneck under her scrub top and takes out a necklace with a wedding ring on the chain.) I want to be able to wear this, when we go out I always think people think I'm your mistress. I want them to know I'm your wife, I want them to know I'm Mrs. Mark Sloan and proud of it.

Mark: (Smiling) They will. (He gives her a kiss on the head.) I want that too, I want the men to know you're taken, I could have sworn when we were out to dinner last night the waiter was looking at your breasts.

Lexie: Is that why you were barking your order at him?

Mark: I wasn't barking I was just sending him a message. I want people to know Lexie Grey is my wife and I'm proud of it.

Lexie: Then get her name right, it's Lexie Sloan now, remember?

Mark: (Smiling) Of course I remember. (Kissing her.) I'm off in a half an hour, what about you?

Lexie: I'm off right now, so, I guess I'll get my clothes on and then go to the daycare to get Sofia.

Mark: Alright, I won't be long, I promise.

(He kisses her cheek.)

Lexie: Okay, I love you.

Mark: I love you too.

(Lexie gives him one more smile and then walks out.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT MARK AND LEXIE'S APARTMENT

(Mark and Lexie walk up to the door with Sofia in Mark's arms. They are about to go into the apartment when they hear a door slam and they turn around to see Callie walking out of the apartment.)

Callie: I can't do this anymore, that woman is getting on my nerves, I understand something majorly life changing happened to her, but it's not the end of the world, she's still here, she's alive, but I can't get through to her. I can't make her see how lucky she is, how lucky you all are.

Lexie: Um, I was thinking, and would you mind if I tried talking to her?

Callie: Yeah, of course, knock yourself out.

Lexie: Okay.

(Lexie walks past Callie into the apartment.)

CUT TO: ARIZONA AND CALLIE'S BEDROOM

(Lexie slowly walks into the room.)

Arizona: Callie, I told you, I don't want to talk!

Lexie: Not Callie.

Arizona: (Sighing) Lexie, I'm just not in the mood for talking.

Lexie: Well good because I'm only in the mood for you to listen. (She looks down at her hands.) You know, my hand is still trembling, it's not as bad as it was but still it has it's moments and sometimes it hurts. I'm wearing my wedding ring on a chain around my neck so I don't risk hurting my hand because my bones are still fragile.

Arizona: Why are you telling me this? At least they didn't have to cut off your hand.

Lexie: (Sighing) No they didn't, and I'm not trying to compare our injuries or imply that they are in any way similar, my point is, I'm still healing, we're all still healing in some ways. And yes, you got unlucky in the sense that you lost your leg. But no matter what injuries anyone else had we are still the luckiest people in the world because we survived a horrible tragedy. We could have all easily died out there in the woods, odds are we probably would have, but we didn't, we fought and we conquered. And the big reason is we all had people at home who we loved and wanted to fight hard to see their faces again. When I woke up after my first surgery do you know what I thought?

Arizona: No.

Lexie: I was coming to and I looked over to my right, and there was Mark holding my good hand and smiling at me, he was relieved I was awake. And all I could think about how much time I had wasted when I could have been with the love of my life. How I almost lost that chance. But knowing I was alive and I had another chance the first words out of my mouth were "Will you marry me?" I didn't think about anything else, I didn't think about whether Mark was technically still with Julia or not, or whether it was in my ten year plan, because you can't plan life, you have to go along with it and hold on to what's most important to you. So, I decided I was going to make what I really wanted happen as soon as possible, and I wanted to be Mark's wife and Sofia's stepmother more than anything. So, as soon as we could get a marriage license we got married right in the hospital chapel. My point is, we have another chance at life, and even if we have bumps in the road, or hurdles, the people we love are there for us, everyday, cheering us on and wanting to be there for us through the good and the bad. People who love us unconditionally. You have that Arizona. Callie and Sofia love you so much and that would never change, leg or not. I know deep down you need them but you can't help but push them away. So, my advice to you is, and I'm not going to sugar coat it, stop your pity party. You're alive for a reason Arizona. You're alive so you can do great things with your life, you'll figure out where your life is going to take you, but you have one guarantee, actually two. You get to watch Sofia grow up into the amazing person we both know she's destined to be. You're destined to grow old with Callie, with gray hair in your rocking chairs reminiscing about the amazing moments of your life together. There are still amazing moments to come in your life but you're going to miss out on them if you stay in this room the rest of your life alienating yourself from your entire family. So what's it going to be?

(Arizona turns around and looks at her.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER INSIDE MARK AND LEXIE'S APARTMENT

(Lexie walks in and turns to Callie.)

Lexie: Arizona would like to see you.

Callie: Really?

Lexie: (Nodding) She asked for you by name.

Callie: (To Mark) Your wife is a rock star.

Mark: (Smirking) I know.

(Callie gets up and walks towards the door but turns back to Lexie.)

Callie: I don't know what you said, but thank you.

Lexie: (Smiling) No problem.

(Callie walks out and Lexie walks over to the couch and sits next to Mark who's holding Sofia on his lap.)

Mark: Do you think they're going to be okay?

Lexie: I think it will take some time, but they'll get there. They're meant to be.

Mark: Just like us.

Lexie: Mm hmm.

(She leans in and kisses him.)

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter, I hope you liked it. Like I said as sad as it was the premiere gave me inspiration. Like I've said before this is why we write fanfics. I'm going to do my best to update this and all my other fics, thanks for all that have bared with me. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: SGMW A COUPLE OF WEEKS LATER

(Lexie is in the locker room getting dressed when she feels a sharp pain in her stomach. She leans down and winces as April and Meredith walk in.)

April: Wow, you look like hell.

Lexie: Nice to see you too April.

Meredith: What I think April meant to say was, are you feeling okay?

Lexie: Yeah, I've just been having these really powerful cramps in my stomach all morning.

Meredith: I just saw Mark, I can't believe he didn't mention this.

Lexie: He doesn't know.

Meredith: What?

Lexie: He was on call all night, besides, why worry him over nothing?

(Meredith walks over to her and feels her head.)

Meredith: Lexie, this isn't nothing, you're burning up.

Lexie: Meredith, I promise, I feel-

(She stops when she feels her stomach turn and she rushes over to the trashcan. She barely makes it there before she throws up)

SCENE: A HOSPITAL ROOM A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Meredith and Bailey are standing next to Lexie who's lying in a hospital bed when the new intern, Dr. Jo Wilson walks in.)

Jo: Yep, her appendix burst.

Bailey: Dr. Wilson, is that how you deliver a diagnosis to all of your patients and their families?

Jo: Well, I—I just figured we all know her, and we're all doctors. (She stops when Bailey glares at her.) No, Dr. Bailey, that's not how I deliver a diagnosis to all my patients.

Lexie: (Giggling) Don't worry, I was picked on a lot when I was an intern too. But you know what helps? (Whispering loudly) Having hot sex with an attending. That's what I did, and then I married him and the sex is still AMAZING!

Jo: Is she okay?

Meredith: The nurse has her on a morphine drip, she's a little out of it. Luckily she won't remember this.

Lexie: What? I don't want to forget having sex with Mark, have I mentioned the sex is amazing?

Meredith: Yes sweetie, you have. And you can stop it right now.

Jo: Um, we need her next of kin's consent to have an appendectomy.

Bailey: Okay, that would be her husband, so where is he?

Jo: We-Well, I checked the board and Dr. Sloan's in surgery so-

(Bailey glares at her again.)

Jo: I'll go get him.

(Jo rushes out.)

Lexie: Yep, she needs to have sex, now.

(Meredith looks at Bailey.)

Meredith: Okay, Derek says I didn't do anything humiliating, but when I had my appendix out did I say something along these lines?

Bailey: Would you like me to lie to you too?

Meredith: (Horrified) That's what I thought.

MEANWHILE IN AN OR

(Mark and Jackson are operating when Jo rushes in holding a mask up to her face.)

Jo: Dr. Sloan-

Mark: I'm busy.

Jo: But-

Mark: No buts, I'm operating.

Jo: (Quickly) It's about your wife.

(Mark looks up at her.)

Mark: Is Lexie okay?

Jo: Her appendix burst, she needs an appendectomy.

Mark: Avery, take over.

(Mark quickly rushes out.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER BACK IN LEXIE'S ROOM

(April is now the only one in the room with Lexie when Mark rushes in.)

Mark: Is she okay?

Lexie: Hi sexy!

April: She's on morphine, she's been talking about sex, a lot.

(Mark walks over to Lexie and strokes her hair.)

Mark: How are you beautiful?

Lexie: I'm great, but sweetie you should be in surgery, you have wonderful hands. (She turns to April, whispering) And I'm not just talking about surgery.

April: (To Mark) Please god, tell me I can leave?

Mark: (Laughing) I'll take it from here.

(April quickly rushes out.)

Lexie: Good, now we can be alone.

(She grabs on to the top of his scrub top and pulls him down for a kiss. Mark breaks away.)

Mark: Honey, we're in the hospital, you're about to have surgery.

Lexie: So, we've had sex in the hospital before, great sex, except for that time I broke your penis, that was bad.

(Just then they hear someone clear their throat, Mark turns around to see Jo standing in the doorway.)

Jo: Um, sorry, I need to prep her for surgery.

(Jo walks over and starts doing her job.)

Mark: If you tell anyone what you just heard I'll make sure the closest thing you get to a surgery is a sea of rectal exams.

Jo: (Clearing her throat.) Your secrets safe with me.

Lexie: It wasn't all bad, we couldn't have sex for 6 weeks but we spent a lot of time together. It was actually then I realized I was falling in love with him.

(Mark smiles as Jo speaks up.)

Jo: I'm all set, I have to take her up to surgery now.

Mark: Okay, just give me a minute.

(Mark leans over Lexie and strokes her cheek.)

Mark: I love you so much, I'll see you when you wake up okay?

Lexie: (Smiling) I love you too.

(Mark kisses her head and then steps aside. He watches as Jo wheels her out of the room.)

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Lexie turns her head and starts to wake up, she looks over to see Mark sitting in a chair looking at her.)

Mark: (Smiling and leaning forward to take her hand.) Hey.

Lexie: (Smiling slightly) Hey, I don't—- I don't remember what happened, the last thing I remember is throwing up in a trash can.

Mark: You had appendicitis, you had to have surgery.

Lexie: Did I- Did I say anything embarrassing?

Mark: (Shaking his head and lying) Nope, just how much you love me.

Lexie: (Smiling) Good, my favorite subject.

(Mark leans over and kisses her.)

A/N: There we go! I thought we all needed some fluff. There will be more to the story in the next chapter and I'm really going to work hard to update this and my other stories soon. Obviously I got inspiration from episode 3x04. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: SGMW ABOUT A MONTH LATER

(Lexie is clicking her pen over and over at the nurse's station while looking at a patient's chart. Meredith, who is standing not far from her, speaks up.)

Meredith: Lexie?

Lexie: Yeah?

Meredith: That's really annoying.

(Lexie looks at her pen and then puts it down.)

Lexie: Sorry, nervous habit.

Meredith: Are you okay? You've been jittery all day.

Lexie: Yeah, just a little something on my mind.

Meredith: Well, what is it, maybe I can help?

(Lexie sighs and gestures for Meredith to move in closer.)

Lexie: (Whispering) I want to have a baby.

Meredith: (Thinking) Sorry, I can't help you with that.

Lexie: No! (Laughing and whispering again) No, I just, it's a thought I've been having for a while, it's something I really, really want, I just don't know how to tell Mark.

Meredith: (Whispering) What do you mean? You know Mark wants more kids.

Lexie: Yeah, but maybe not right now, and I'm ready now.

Meredith: Did he say that?

Lexie: No.

Meredith: Then what makes you think that?

Lexie: Well, he had to think about having a baby with Julia, that means he isn't ready for another one.

Meredith: No, I think he had to think about having a baby with Julia because Julia wasn't Lexie Grey.

Lexie: Come on.

Meredith: I'm serious. Mark has always wanted a future with you, kids and all, and I bet when you tell him you're ready for a baby he'll jump for joy.

(Lexie gives her a look.)

Meredith: Well not literally, but he will be very happy.

Lexie: I don't know, maybe.

Meredith: Just tell him, Lex, I know I'm right about this.

(Lexie thinks.)

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Lexie is lying under the covers when Mark walks out of the adjoining bathroom. He walks over to his side of the bed and pulls back the covers. He gets in the bed and gets comfy. As soon as he has settled Lexie moves over to him and straddles his waist. She starts to kiss him. They kiss for a few minutes before breaking apart for air.)

Mark: Wow, Mrs. Sloan, I don't know what's gotten into you tonight but I like it.

(Lexie giggles and kisses him again.)

Lexie: (In between kisses) There's something (kiss) I want to (kiss) run by you.

Mark: Now? (Breaking away from her.) Does it have to do with sex?

Lexie: No, well sort of. It's just- This is a thought I've been having for a while. Bu-but it's big and life changing and I don't know how you'd feel about it. So I wouldn't be offended if-

(She is cut off when Mark leans up and kisses her.)

Mark: (Breaking apart) Lex, just tell me.

Lexie: Okay, um, w—what, would you think if we st-started trying for a baby?

Mark: (Shocked) Are you serious?

Lexie: Yeah. (Smiling) I want to have your baby, I've loved every minute of starting a family with you and Sofia these past few months. Just- I always knew I wanted a family with you someday and that you would be an amazing father. So, just seeing you with her and being apart of it, it has just made me want it that much more. I want everything with you. So what do you say, will you get me pregnant Mark Sloan?

Mark: (Smiling) You had me when you said you wanted to have a baby with me.

Lexie: (Smiling) Good.

(She leans down and kisses him.)

LATER THAT NIGHT

(Lexie is lying with her head on Mark's chest while Mark strokes her hair.)

Lexie: Mm, I hope our baby has your eyes.

Mark: (Chuckling) Do you now?

Lexie: Yep, they're the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life.

(She moves up to his level and strokes his cheek.)

Mark: No, our children should definitely look like you, you're gorgeous. Although if our daughters look like you I'll have a problem that will require me chasing away boys with a shotgun.

(Lexie laughs)

Mark: I'm serious, I already have the one I'm going to use when Sofia's older picked out.

(Lexie continues to laugh)

Lexie: I love the overprotective Daddy side in you.

(Mark smiles and strokes her cheek.)

Mark: No matter what I'll be happy because those babies will be half yours.

Lexie: (Smiling) And I'll be happy they're half yours.

(They start to make out again.)

A/N: There you go! A continuation of the story with plenty of fluffy goodness. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
